Dream Log
This is a dream log for all dreams, weird, fucked up, distorted or kind of normal. Place in order from new to old: With newest at the top. Also no overly-personal info. Squirrel719 WARNING: I have shitloads of weird dreams and a lot of the time, they glitch beyond the laws of dimensions and glitch into other settings entirely. Waterpark Where I live, I dreamt there was a waterpark and it was french for some reason, I went down a slide after accidently dropping my Crocs down it. After that the dream changed and I ended up in a P.E lesson, then the dream changed again to me watching this weird youtube video about patterns on things and how different ideologies want different futures. So left wings wanted futuristic cities and right wings want what look like Victorian & Georgian buildings across perfectly-round cities. Dr Who Episode I had a dream about Dr Who where Clara was hallucinating, like intensly, so it looks satanic sort of about the Promised Land, and she gets worried Danny Pink (her boyfriend) is hallucinating too, and at the end of the episode he gets it too. This was before he found out about the Doctor presumably and Clara cries at the end because she knows Danny is going to die. Also in the hallucination I saw pictures of my desktop's monitor and I got creeped out slighty. Squid Where I check my fish tank and then I get attacked by an octopus walking around my living room. There was some stuff before it too. Medieval Dream I had a dream when I was sent back in time to the 1300s unwillingly. I was in this knight's castle which was wooden and looked more like a house with a slate roof. It was very historically inaccurate as all other buildings next to it were from the present era and one room kind of resembled my old house's bedroom (with all my stuff inside it) but I guess my brain isn't powerful enough to make it accurate enough. There were these knights invading the first night but they lost and the castle was safe, but the second time they made it all the way up to the second-to-top (3rd) floor and went back to an empty room in the first floor and went out of a window to escape, and I presumably went back to the present when I ran far enough. What was really strange was this bit where I was in the lower floor of the castle, there was a fighting pit, but beside it was walls of artifacts. One of them was an enclosure for a bird, it looked like a robin except it was only about 2cm long and the brown was green instead. It was named the "Robin Hood" or "Lady Hood" or something and it was apparently extremely rare, so rare that people probably denied the existance of it. When I woke up at first I thought the bird had a 1/100,000,000th chance that it came from my genetic memory remembering one of my ancestors seeing that bird, and that I solved the Robin Hood myth once and for all but lol probably not. Conclusion: I thank Assassin's Creed for this which I played the night before. School Claustophobia Dream I call this the claustophobia dream becuse in my dream school, I had to go to a teacher's office to deliver something in a really modern part of the school, and to get to the office there wasn't a normal door and hallway, there was a tiny rectangular tunnel you had to squeeze through, there was a network of them and it was weird as fuck. Herobrine I had this dream when I was on the Mediterranean Cruise. I was in Centre Parcs in this log cabin, which looked very old and derelict. and I was complaining about there being no wifi (I think there was more stuff before, I don't remember). Suddenly, the dream changed to Bain's Server. We were all flying around high in the sky, where the land can only just be seen. However, I spotted a weird figure in the background, it flew around like us and then he looked at me: It was a steve figure with white eyes and no legs, but longer hands. I then apparently woke up on the ship, but I saw Herobrine again and then I woke up for real this time. I usually don't give a fuck about herobrine but apparently my subconscience does, sooo............ World War 3...? Within this dream, Turkey was declaring war on Greece and for some reason London was nuked so we had to go move to Romania. Bainy dream part 2 See below first for this to make sense. After I had the dream below, I woke up for awhile but then went back to sleep and I was suddenly in Random-Junk Wikia, a random-junk wikia where I actually bothered to host the events where the theme was changed, and so the RJ chat had a light brown background. I told bain about the previous dream, and for some reason in a medieval font in bright yellow (I guess I was truely devoted to the RJ event). However, where was I in the real world?! My entire fucking desktop and desk were outside in the middle of this weird delta-like stretch of river. There were military soldiers everywhere. I planned an escape through a hill which was in the bacground but then I was caught by one of them again. THE END! Bainy dream part 1 Synopsis: Imagine a warehouse that when you step inside, you are in a Virtual Reality Minecraft World where you can taste the food you eat, and minecraft has a fuckton of other stuff in it too. Basically, me Bain and Grooox was in this public minecraft server... seems normal... right? WRONG! The Minecraft Server was in the real world in this giant infinitely big on the inside warehouse. Me and Bain were making vehicles and Grooox was making pixel art of yellow and lime wool. Then, the dream fucked up and changed setting, I was in dream Super Mario Galaxy on this weird small bowl-shaped planet. It had a small pond with dull grass and a toad, a sling star and two power stars. The toad explained to me (mario) that when I get the power stars I need to use the sling star to gain velocity since I'm carrying extra weight. I did so and flew around the planet several times before hitting another sling star in the air which completed the level. After that, the dream went back to the minecraft server warehouse thing. Me and Bain decided to look around and we went in a minecraft cart along a long track (which went back to spawn) and we went past some buildings. Lots of them were skyscrapers and weird pixel art, we went past a district where loads of players from India apparently built. The rail track was also next to the wall of the warehouse which covered the entire left side of the track btw. We exited our minecarts and saw a shop building, and went to get sweets, and we didn't know they tasted real when we ate them. We then we decided to leave the warehouse because there was doors on the warehouse walls. Outside was the real world but when I looked for Bain he was nowhere to be seen... Did he even go out of the doors? I looked around the carpark which was very small for him, but still no Bainy to be found, I had a look near this giant garage opening in another warehouse. but then these guys dressed in army uniform caught me and then i was tied to a chair inside the garage and they stole 1/2 a litre of my blood for domation. THE END. I guess bain was on the other side of the garage as they caught him but idk lol. It did have an absurd ending though. Zombie Apocalypse I had a dream where there was a zombie apocalypse or something and Europeans had to move to Russia for whatever unrealistic reason. I met Bain there but he looked exactly like my best friend IRL. Dream Super Mario Galaxy Most of the dreams above happened in mid-2016, but this happened in like early 2015 because in late 2015 I literally had no rememorable dreams. This Dream Super Mario Galaxy is sort of like a Super Mario Galaxy in a parallel universe, it looked pretty normal. The Comet Observatory had a ring around the upper half of it and a completely different layout for worlds 4-6. The lower half had grass around the entire bottom rather than just the terrace area. It had a cloud background too. Honeyhive Galaxy (Presumably) was made of medium-small sized planets in a 3x3 grid, with a bigger planet below. Some planets you could get to by flying, but some were just out of range. There was this Toy-like one star galaxy at the end of World 3 or something. It had light blue and yellow baby toys with red stars on it I think. The other galaxy I saw was Freezeflame Galaxy, there was this weird cube planet and inside there was one of those water features that have like a sand-dune texture on the side and are dark grey. Below that was a magma planet where you used Ice Flower Mario to get across the magma. Indiana Jones I was in this cottage with this woman and her grandsons, I don't know why. But she then put us through a trapdoor into this weird Indiana Jones temple. It was really dull and boring and we wanted to get out the more we ventured through it. It was a very long dream too so I literally got bored by it. Goose I had a dream where I was walking around this town when I was 5 with my nan and mum, it looked French and it was very nice and I guess my mind was extremely powerful back then. We went into this weird square with grass in the middle and went inside this small seating area inside a stone monument thing, there was a goose inside but I wasn't too bothered by it. I was then thinking about Spyro which I had a game of IRL at that time (Spyro: A Hero's Tail). Then the goose suddenly attacked me and bit me, and after several bites I somehow shrunk and got eaten by it, and then I was sent through a oesophagus which went right, which made no sense since I was in a goose's neck. Sofa I had a dream where I was eaten by the sofa in my old house. That's it, I was 3 after all. Oh and the printer made a weird noise that scared me, but that might have been from another dream. Coolmax260 Polandvision/Eurovision IRL - September 24/25, 2016 I think this was because I was hyped for Polandvision. At my school, there was this huge arena they were hosting their own eurovision with, but colli was there. The Journey - September 24/25, 2016 So it started out in my school, where there was this weird Japan-shaped (without Hokkaido or Kyushu) slide that led us to Asia. So we went back to school via a dark cliff and this yoga ball I had? I remember having this dream before. The Computer - January 1/2, 2017 So I was at my dad's house at night, looking for my 3DS, when I found something that looked like it and unfolding into a giant computer-ATM-thing. I went upstairs and used it to talk to Squirrel and Saudi...? Category:Squirrel719